


Good Boy

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW GIF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Sub Sam Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam has been such a good boy for Gabriel and Gadreel.





	Good Boy

Sam looked beautiful, wrists all tied up like that.  Gabriel and Gadreel made eye contact across the bed before returning their gazes to their beautiful boy.  He was hard as a rock, sweat glistening on his skin from the exertion of not coming.

They’d been teasing him for an hour now, not allowing him to come but bringing him to the edge over and over.  First it was Gadreel fingering him, then it was Gabriel swallowing his cock.  Then it was making him watch as the angels worked themselves over, cocks hardening.

Now it was time for the next play.

Gabriel and Gadreel kneed their way onto the bed, finding places just by Sam’s head.  He watched them with wide eyes, licking his lips at the idea that their cocks would finally be in his mouth.  They all knew that Sam loved having a cock in his mouth, enough that if they weren’t careful, he could come just from the weight of them on his tongue.

Gadreel took himself in hand, pumping his cock a few times to make sure it was hard enough.  A drop of precome beaded from the slit and he rubbed it along Sam’s cheek.  Sam turned his head, wanting to catch the head of Gadreel’s cock in his mouth, but Gadreel pulled away before he could do that.

Gabriel, knowing it was his turn, slapped his cockhead on Sam’s other cheek, making the Winchester’s head turn quickly to his side.  Gabriel smiled, letting Sam’s tongue come out to wet his cock with a dirty lick.

“Sammy, you’re such a good boy,” Gabriel cooed, the praise making Sam’s cock bob in happiness at the praise.  “Maybe it’s time for a treat, yes?”

Sam nodded, whimpering with need.  “Please,” he begged, eyes looking from cock to cock, then from Gabriel’s face to Gadreel’s.  “I’ve been good for you, I hope.”

Gadreel chuckled, his fingers running through Sam’s sweat-soaked hair.  “You’ve been great, sweet Sam,” he affirmed, his other hand trailing down Sam’s body.  It skipped over Sam’s cock, but found its way between his legs.  Sam spread them willingly, wanting anything they’d give him.

“Now, be still,” Gadreel ordered, and Sam froze his body.  He felt as Gadreel slid a finger between his cheeks, finding his hole still wet from when he’d been fingering him earlier.  He hummed in approval, beginning to force his finger in and out of Sam’s hole.

As Gadreel worked, Gabriel leaned forward and turned Sam’s head toward his cock.  Eagerly, Sam opened his mouth, tongue flattened and inviting.  Gabriel began to fuck Sam’s mouth shallowly, using him how he pleased.

Sam moaned his pleasure around Gabriel’s erection, doing his best to be good for them both.  He must have been, because Gadreel slipped a second finger inside.  Soon, Gadreel was the one inside of Sam’s mouth, Gabriel jacking himself off over Sam’s chest.

When both Gabriel and Gadreel were close, Gadreel’s fingers dug deep inside, finding Sam’s prostate.  He began to massage it roughly, finally coming toward the end of their play.

“Come for us Sam,” Gadreel ordered, Sam’s hips thrusting upward as he did.  The angels came with him, Gadreel in Sam’s mouth and Gabriel on Sam’s chest.  

When they were all sated, Gadreel removed his fingers from Sam’s body and snapped his fingers, immediately cleaning them all of their spunk.  The angels untied Sam’s arms, massaging them gently as they gathered him under the covers between them.

“Sleep, sweet Sammy,” Gabriel whispered into Sam’s ear.  “You’ve been so good for us.”

Gadreel hummed his agreement as he cocooned them gently, Sam falling asleep for his angels to watch over.


End file.
